Forever Feels Like Home
by Punk911
Summary: Everyone always thinks “It looks so much better on the other side” What if it was? Only for a short time, but once u cross that line, to get what you thought you wanted. Everything u knew, everyone u cared about, becomes nothing more than mere memories
1. Full of Surprises

Disclaimer: I know I haven't written a lot lately, or updated. This is just a new story I hope you enjoy it. I hope I can get to updating more often, but no promises. Okay? My writing styles have probably diminished by now. I love Reviews! I accept constructive criticism, and flames, I understand that's to help me become a better writer! 

Forever Feels Like Home

Summary: Everyone always thinks, "It looks so much better on the other side…" What if it was? Only for a short time, but once you cross that line, to get what you thought you wanted. Everything you knew, everyone you cared about, becomes nothing more than mere memories. Memories you would do almost anything to regain. That's where Matt is, but he doesn't know how to start this journey that seemingly has no end.

(NOTE: **I AM A SORATO FAN** its not in the beginning, but it is…just not in the first couple chapters…so sorry!)

**Chapter 1—Full of Surprises**

"NO!" he screamed, again and again. Tossing and turning in his bed, the blonde haired teen was wrestling with his conscious as he slept. Tears started to stream down his face, wetting his pillow. He was your typical average teenager, good grades, captain of the soccer team, was a great friend, responsible all the way around. Although, the last several months something had changed in him, whether the pressure of living the life everyone expected from him, or just his own personal need to change. Something was bothering him. It seemed to haunt him, everyday and every night.

He arose early that morning to his face cold and wet. Opening his eyes a few more tears trickled down his face. Quickly he wiped them away with his warm hand. The warmth of his hand was soothing against the wet chill that covered his face. He sat up in his bed, placing his other warm hand on his forehead over his blonde shaggy hair. Putting a strain on his tired eyes he looked at the mess that surrounded him. Posters hanging on the walls, dusty trophies on the shelves, clothes scattered across his carpeted floor, his covers hanging over, practically off, his bed; the clock read '7: 29'.

"This has to stop…" he whispered faintly as he fell back onto his bed, "Oh well, there's no point now. I may as well get up."

Forcing his aching body out of his bed he scavenged for his towel among the mound of clothes in his closet, and the piles covering the floor. Entering the bathroom, he laid his towel on the bathroom sink. He removed his shirt revealing a muscular body that was nicely toned. His abs were nicely cut out to see his six pack. After removing his boxers he stepped his feet onto the cold tile plated cubicle, sending chills up his spine and causing the hairs on his body to stand on edge. His warm hand reached for the faucet handle and turned the water to 'hot'. The cool water rushed all over his naked body slowly turning warm. The temperature of the water was hot, causing steam to rise from the heat from the water and his body heat colliding.

He reached for the shampoo, pouring a small amount onto his hands and lathered it into his hair. Rinsing his hair, he placed his head under the shower head , and let the soapy water run down his face. He washed his body, and rinsed himself clean of the soap. After he was finished cleaning his body, he stood facing the shower head, with the water hitting his face, and running down him. 10 minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, his body soaked, onto the cold tile floor; leaving a trail of small water puddles behind him. Grabbing his towel he dried his body of the water, and proceeded to dry his face, then towel dry his shaggy blonde hair. His blue eyes now bright and full of energy, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Placing his moist, warm palms on the knobs of the middle drawer he opened it. After grabbing a pair of green boxers, he dropped his towel and put on the boxers. He then walked over his clothes to his closet and reached for a pair of kaki cargo pants. He put them on over his boxers, and neatly tucked his boxers under his pants. Reaching for the gray shirt in his closet he misplaced his footing and fell flat on his face. After re-collecting his composure, he stood back up on his feet, and grabbed his shirt. Putting his sleeves through the arms and then over his head. He pulled his shirt down covering his abs.

He walked over to where his clock sat on his desk and read the time, '9:40'. Sighing a heavy sigh, he reached for his wallet, his phone and his keys, and exited his room. Walking down the stairs with his hand on the smooth wood railing, he made his way to the kitchen. He looked over at the landline phone and noticed a flashing red light. After looking closely at the red light, the number read, '3'. He pushed the button and the messages started to play.

"**You have 3 new messages. First message: Friday 2:47 pm**

'_**Hey Matt! Its Tai, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today, TK, Davis, and Izzy are going paint balling. If you want to join us we'll be there at 2 on Saturday. Later!'**_

"**Second message: Friday 3:25 pm**

'**_Hey Matt, what's up? I haven't talked to you in awhile, where have you been? The team is going to have practice on Monday at 4:00 to 7:30, sorry about the time change. We know you're the captain and all, but we knew you wouldn't mind. See ya' there'_**

"**Third message: Friday 6:58 pm**

'_**I don't know why I'm calling you. Especially after that argument we had. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole thing, and if you can for give me then I'll be more than happy to show you how happy I can make you. If you catch my drift. Be at my place at 7 Saturday night. You won't want to miss out.' **_

"**End of messages to replay, press 1. To delete press Delete. You have no more messages"**

Matt picked up the phone and dialed, '834-4271'. The phone was ringing.

"Hey…" said a groggy morning voice

"Did I wake you Tai?" Matt replied with a smile

"Kinda…are you going to go today?" Tai yawned into the phone "What time is it?"

"Yeah, I most likely will, and its now ten til' ten" Matt retorted back

"Tai, who are you talking to?" said a soft voice

"Matt, go back to sleep Zoe" Tai said giving her a small kiss on the forehead

"You got Zoe over there, nice…" smirked Matt

"I'll see you later" Tai replied

"Gotcha, see ya!" Matt said quickly as he hung up the phone

As soon as Matt hung up the phone and walked to the fridge to grab a drink, the phone rang. Matt put his Dr. Pepper©™ on the counter and ran for the phone. He looked at the caller I.D. which read, "Mimi". He decided to let it ring, he didn't really want to talk to her, because he knew she would want to talk for the longest time, and he really didn't.

"**Hey guys, this is Matt, I'm not here right now, so leave me a message and I'll call ya back when I feel like it…"**

**BEEP**

"**_Hey Matt, it's Mimi, Don't forget to come over tonight at 7, I'll be there waiting. If that doesn't intrigue you, then here's a bribe…I'm cooking dinner, so there. You can come over and get free food. See ya there!"_**

"She's crazy…" Matt thought to himself

Matt picked up his drink, and walked towards the living room. Putting his drink down on the coffee table, he plopped onto the couch in front of the TV. Reaching for the remote, he then turned the TV on, and watched whatever was on HBO.

One 'O' clock rolled around, and Matt pried himself from the couch. Heading towards the door he slipped his converse on over his feet, took his keys and things off of the coffee table and left the condo. He walked outside to a bright sunny, warm day. Walking around the corner and down the 2 flights of stairs, across the parking lot, he finally got to his black Corvette. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, opening the car door he seated himself into the driver's seat, and shut the door. The car was full of hot air. He placed the key into the ignition and turned it on, then rolled down his tinted windows. Pulling out of the parking lot he headed towards the exit, and merged into a lane, driving about 55mph down the road. He was off to go paint balling. He pulled into a parking space next to Tai's gunmetal gray jeep. Turning the key and pulling it out of the ignition he stepped out of the car, bending down to push the 'trunk' button. He shut the door, and walked over to his trunk. Lifting it up, he pulled out a bag, and proceeded to head towards the entrance.

Opening the door a cool breeze of air blew at him. After entering he spotted Tai, TK, Izzy, and Davis sitting on a bench.

"You ready?" Matt asked while a devious smirk developed on his face

"Let's go!" Tai replied standing up

Izzy and Davis followed towards the counter, where they had to check in.

"4, for the course" Matt said to the cashier

"That will be 60$ but for you Blondie I'll make it 45$" said the clerk giving Matt a wink

"Thanks babe" said Matt giving her a smile "I'll see you later…(looks at name tag) Jessie"

"Here you go" said Jessie handing him 4 wristbands "I hope to see you again"

The boys headed towards the door that lead to the course.

"Who was that?" Tai asked curiously

"I don't know I have never met her in my life" Matt replied with a smile

"Oh well, its on! Me and Matt versus Davis and Izzy" Tai said

"I bet Izzy and I will win. 20$ bucks on it" Davis said eagerly

"Its on! 20$ bucks it is." Matt said quick to take on the challenge

After the game was over Davis and Izzy paid up the 20 dollars, while Matt and Tai did a strange victory dance.

Tai, Davis and Izzy had all left and Matt was about to leave when Jessie came up to him and handed him a piece of paper. Matt turned looker her right in her green eyes, smiled and walked out the door.

Matt got back into his car looked at his watch which read, '4:37' and decided to sneak into a bar. He parked in the parking lot of 'Outskirts' and walked in. Sitting at the bar he had several drinks, although not enough to get drunk. He started playing pool with some of the drunkards that where playing and won almost every round. After 2 hours he left the bar and decided he wanted to have some 'fun', so he headed to Mimi's house.

He parked in the parking lot, and exited his Corvette. Walking up to the porch he found the lights on, so he let himself in. Candles were lit on every table in the house and dinner was on the dinning table. The dinner was already plated and Wine was poured in the glasses. Matt looked around, and didn't see Mimi anywhere. He headed up the stairs and stood before her closed bedroom door. Hesitantly he opened the door to find Mimi laying on her bed in lingerie.

"What took you so long?" Said Mimi in a seductive tone

"I thought we were going to have dinner." Matt smirked back

"Later…" Mimi said as she pressed her half naked body against Matt

StrangelyxFine

Ok, that sucked pretty bad…Like I said, I haven't written for a long time, so bare with me, here. I hope to update soon! And I hope that you have enjoyed it! Um, yeah about the whole , Matt/Mimi thing…it won't last…I promise!

I'm probably going to change my name to 'StrangelyxFine'


	2. Time For Some Fun

Ok, so the first chapter left a lot of things in the air…Things I hope to put into perspective for you all! So, with that said, let's get to it! But it's a tad more raunchy, not like 'down and dirty on the floor' bad, but getting there. There's also more dialogue. (

Recap…

"_I thought we were going to have dinner." Matt smirked back_

"_Later…" Mimi said as she pressed her half naked body against Matt_

**Forever Feels Like Home**

Chapter 2—Time For Some Fun

Wrapping his arms around the red haired teen that had pressed her body against his, Matt let her walk him seductively to the bed. Looking into her eyes, he knew what she wanted. Slowly leaning in to her, he pressed his warm lips against hers, embracing into a kiss. The kiss then leading to Mimi leaning back against the bed with Matt following. Slowly removing Matt's shirt, leaving his chest, six pack, and muscular back exposed. Matt lay on top of her body; with his shirt removed Mimi proceeded to remove his pants. Suddenly Matt felt a vibration in his pants, it was his phone.

"Ignore it…" Mimi said trying to remove his pants

"I am" Matt replied then began kissing her neck

Matt's right hand pressed against her hip, and his left around her back, slowly undoing her bra. Since the two were half on/half off the bed, Matt picked her up in his strong arms and placed her on the bed. As he set her down, he noticed an empty bottle peering out from under her bed.

"Are you drunk?" Matt asked with his movements stopping and the look in his eyes becoming concerned

"I only had a few drinks…" Mimi wined as she kissed his chest

Matt got off the bed, and walked over towards the bottle. Bending down to pick up the empty bottle he noticed two more. Picking the bottles up he laid them on the bed. The look in Mimi's eyes changed. Matt walked over to his shirt and placed it back on his body, re-did his pants and started straightening his hair.

"Mimi, this is why I can't do this…" Matt stated as he continued to straighten his hair

"So…I'm a little tipsy, what we were just doing there, that was real Matt. That was real. I know you have wanted that for a long time now…here's your chance. Come claim your ground. Be a man…" Mimi said removing her clothes

Matt turned around to see Mimi's naked body. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, stared him into the eyes as she reached up to kiss him, "I know you want this" she kept saying to him. Before her lips met with his, her lips made contact with his hand. Opening her eyes, she saw a cold, disgusted stare in Matt's normally compassionate eyes.

"This…This, right here, right now…." Matt said hesitantly yet confidently "Is OVER."

He headed for the door, as Mimi grabbed his arm, he pulled away. He didn't dare look back; he just walked down the stairs, and out of the house. Pulled his keys out of his pocket, opened the door to his Corvette and drove away. As he was driving he remembered the phone call. Reaching into his pocket he pulled his cell phone out, and read the text on the screen at the next 'stop light'.

"_1 missed call: Tai,_

_1 new voicemail"_

He dialed his voicemail.

"**_You have 1 new message…_**

'_**Hey Matt…Zoe left me. I'm over at 'OutSkirts' come by, and hang with me…I really need ya bud.'**_

"_**End of messages"**_

Changing the course of his driving, Matt headed over to OutSkirts. Pulling into the parking lot, he got out of his car, and walked towards the entrance of the bar. After entering Matt quickly spotted Tai, and sat next to him.

"Hey…" Tai said then taking another drink

"Hey, I got your message…" Matt sighed "Bartender! Can I get a screwdriver over here?"

"I guess easy come easy go…oh well, you still have Mimi…" Tai smirked back

"Not quite, I finally broke up with her…I wanted to for a long time. I only stayed with her, because when I was originally going to break up with her. Her best friend told me that she was suicidal and the only thing that kept her going was dating me. She seems more than fine now, and I'm starting to think that that was just a ploy to get me to continue to date her." Matt retorted after he took a drink

"Damn…I always thought you two were happy together. Oh, are you going to make it to the practice on Monday?" Tai said with a smile

"You know, to tell you the truth, I don't like soccer either… I only started because my dad was the coach of a little league, and he forced me to play. I had to practice all the time, I couldn't go to my friend's house, and I had to practice. Then I thought I would get out of it in HS, but we had a fund raising soccer game. The coach saw me, and begged me to play. I honestly hate it." Matt said followed by a heavy sigh

The bartender served Matt his drink, and Matt took a drink. Tai grabbed his drink and finished it off, stacking the shot glass in one of the three stacks he had going. The bartender served him yet another one, for he hadn't reached his alcohol limit yet.

"Wow, I guess this is confession…If you don't want to play, then don't. I can keep the team going, after all I am your second man." said Tai taking another drink

The door to the bar opened, no one really noticed due to the noise of the TV's hanging everywhere and the sound of the cue sticks making contact with the billiards. Matt had turned around to see if any tables where open to play a one-on-one with Tai. He caught the glimpse of a sexy, short, scarlet haired, crimson colored eye girl. Dressed in a tight half shirt, revealing both her toned stomach and her perfectly sized cleaverage, her black jeans fitting just right, and fitting her attitude.

"Tai look!" Matt said tapping Tai's shoulder, as he stared at the girl.

"Damn…" Tai whispered back now staring at the girl "You saw her. Go get her!"

Matt jumped off the stool he was sitting on and headed in the direction of the scarlet haired girl. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around sensing she was being followed. As she turned she found her self in the body of a muscular guy. Her head tilted up and her eyes met with the blue eyes of the blonde guy. Quickly regaining her composure she pushed herself away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The girl asked in a harsh tone

"I was going to that empty table over there, so that my friend and I could play. What about you? Do you always just fall into the arms of every guy that you think is following you?" Matt smirked back at her starting to walk towards the table

"No! For your information if you had been paying any attention, you wouldn't have been walking so close, and when I turned around you should have stopped…" the girl retorted thinking she had won, her eyes watching Matt walk over to the rack of cue sticks and carefully select one.

"Well, why would you randomly stop in a bar, and expect the guy who you think is following you to be sober enough to even pay attention. Anyway…what's your name?" said Matt walking around the table, and tossing the girl a cue stick "Hope ya' can play."

The girl quickly caught the cue stick, and stared at Matt's antics. Matt walked around the other side of the table, placed his beer on the side, and started setting up the table. The girl stood holding the cue stick trying to keep up her badass attitude.

"The name is Sora, and I know how to play. I never caught your name?" Sora answered back in a more friendly tone

"Matt, you better be good, because whoever looses has to strip down, and give a dance on the bar counter…" said Matt giving Sora a smile

"Bring it on!" Sora said eagerly "I hope your not a sore loser…"

The two started to play as soon as Matt made the break, and pocketed 3 solids. Sora didn't get nervous though; she waited for her turn and played the game.

Tai watched from afar, feeling quite amused. He ordered a few more drinks, when two girls scantly dressed, sat next to him.

Tai looked over at Matt having a good time, and figured to himself, Matt won't care.

"You look down, is there anything we can do to cheer you up?" one of the girls said seductively as her hand moved up Tai's leg.

Tai gave the girl a wink, and a look that said 'you're already doing a good job'.

"What are you thinking of?" Tai responded with a devious smirk

"I was thinking, well, WE were thinking, we should head over to your place to discuss this…" said the other girl, getting off the stool and straddling herself over Tai's only free leg. Starting to run her hands up and down his body.

"What are we waiting for?" Tai said grabbing his keys "Let's go!"

Matt glanced back over at Tai and noticed he was leaving with company, so he turned back to his game, with Sora and continued to play.

TBC

Ok, for a second chapter that really had to suck…I'm sorry you sat through that and read it, but hey, once again… I am BIASED… I think we all are against out own stuff. FINALLY GETTING BACK TO SORATO!


End file.
